orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Parts Developed in an Unusual Manner
"Parts Developed in an Unusual Manner" is the seventh episode of the first season of Orphan Black. Summary With Paul missing, Sarah is forced to confront the conspiracy head on. But when Paul learns Sarah has kept essential information from him, the fragile trust between them threatens to shatter. Meanwhile, Cosima grows closer to Delphine and the dangerously fascinating Dr. Leekie. Plot Sarah is video-chatting with Cosima. Sarah informs her that Paul was called in by Olivier hours ago and he’s not picking up when she calls. Cosima consoles her that as long as Paul is on their side, they can finally start to get some answers. Sarah points out that they don’t really know whether or not Paul is on their side. Meanwhile, Paul is being questioned by Olivier about Beth’s shooting. Paul reminds Olivier that they already covered this, but Olivier ignores him. Paul tells him that, Beth had begun to abuse prescription drugs before the shooting. Olivier reminds him that he previously said Beth’s pill abuse was due to her work stress. Paul states that her pill abuse led to the shooting and her decline got worse. Sarah advises Cosima not to get involved with Delphine but Cosima thinks that if they are going to get past their monitors, then they have to engage with them. Sarah tries to get Cosima to understand and brings up Alison’s situation about how she assaulted her husband thinking he was her monitor and now they’re at a couple’s retreat trying to repair their marriage. Cosima insists that her situation is much different. Sarah scoffs, “Right, 'cause you’re such a brilliant scientist.” Cosima replies that it’s because Delphine has no idea that Cosima knows Delphine is her monitor. Sarah pleads that Cosima stay away from Delphine. Helena is struggling to wake up. A man, whom Helena recognizes as Tomas, drips water on her face. Helena asks where she is but he shushes her and tells her, “You’re getting stronger.” Sarah and Felix pull up near a club owned by Olivier, where Paul was supposed to meet Olivier. Sarah comments about how even if Paul does not rat her out, the medical tests could prove that she’s not Beth. Felix reminds her that according to Cosima, the tests would match, but Sarah isn’t so sure anymore. Felix tells her that from everything he’s found online, Cosima is right. The coroner informs concludes that the Jane Doe (Katja) and the killer in the bathroom have identical DNA, that is, they are the same person. Art thinks that the samples must have been mislabeled or contaminated in the lab but the coroner insists suggests that the killer may have planted Jane Doe’s blood in the bathroom. DeAngelis says that perhaps someone with access tampered with the results. The lieutenant orders them to go through the whole case again. The coroner and lieutenant exit. Art is sure that Beth would never tamper with evidence. DeAngelis is unsure about this and reminds Art that he had questions about Sarah/Beth’s run in with the killer. But Art decides that they should start looking from very beginning. Back at the club, Sarah wants to go inside but Felix stops her and decides to go instead. Inside the club, he meets a woman with platinum blond hair and an augmented eye. He tells her that his friend referred him to Neolution and drops Olivier’s name. The lady shows Felix around the club, where people are partying in full swing. She tells him about Neolution, self-directed evolution. Downstairs, Olivier is questioning Paul about the last time he and Beth slept together. Paul tells Olivier that he could answer the questions more accurately if he knows what’s going on. Olivier explains that all the tests and physical exams are not for Beth alone. He informs Paul that someone out there is killing his test subjects. Felix is on the dance floor when he spots Paul exiting. Felix follows him out the door but Paul’s grabs him, and demands to know why Felix is following him. Sarah intervenes and tells Paul that Felix is her foster brother. Sarah wants to know what went on, but Paul tells her to meet him at home. Tomas asks why Helena didn’t kill Sarah, and Helena quietly says that Sarah is different from the others. She thinks she and Sarah have a connection. Tomas insists that their “connection” is nothing. Helena tells him about Sarah claiming that Helena’s not the original. Tomas violently snaps at her, asking her how she could believe such a thing. Helena cowers and apologizes. Tomas suggests that they can use Sarah to find the other clones and Helena admits that she’d like to see Sarah again. Tomas grabs Helena by the hair and tells her that “it” will say anything to justify “its” existence. Helena promises to be strong. The next morning, Helena steps out, determined to complete her mission. At the apartment, Sarah tells Paul that Beth figured out there were nine of them and claims that so far, she has only met Alison. Sarah assures him that Alison has been with her husband since high school and so he cannot be her monitor, but Paul is not convinced. Sarah asks him whether Olivier is on to them. Paul reveals to her what Olivier told him- someone is killing the test subjects. When he asks her if she knows anything about this, Sarah pretends that she doesn’t. Paul finds it strange that Sarah doesn’t look worried about the fact that someone might be trying to kill her and she admits that she is scared. Sarah tells him that needs to see her daughter. Paul instructs her to take his car, in case someone is tailing her, and hands her his car keys. In the garage, as Sarah is about to get in the car, Helena walks up, scaring Sarah. Helena swears that she’s not there to hurt her. She just wants to talk to her. Sarah and Helena are at a diner. Seeing Helena gobble up so much food, Sarah wonders if “they” feed her but Helena ignores her. She comments that Sarah knows her name but she still doesn’t know Sarah’s, but Sarah doesn’t disclose her name. Helena reveals that she grew up in a convent in Ukraine. Sarah asks her if it was the Ukrainian nuns who made her kill the clones but Helena tells her that they saved her from abandonment. Helena informs Sarah that she’s supposed to kill Sarah but points out how Sarah let Helena live. Sarah suggests that they call it even and go their separate ways but Helena doesn’t agree. Helena shoves her foot between Sarah’s legs under the table and offers that if Sarah tells her the names of the other clones, Helena will spare her. Sarah jabs a knife against Helena’s leg and orders Helena to move her foot. Helena cautiously pulls her leg back up. Helena scrawls a number on a napkin and hands it over to Sarah. She tells Sarah that she has until midnight to tell Helena the names of the other clones or else Sarah dies first. As Art is studying the evidence, DeAngelis joins him, complaining that “Beth’s” paperwork is a mess and that the fingerprint results aren’t even there. Art tells her that they ran the fingerprints but they were not a match. DeAngelis points out that even if the prints had no match, the results should be on file. Art suggests they have forensics pull take fresh prints to be processed again. In Neolution, Olivier is on the phone with someone who tells him that there’s a problem. The person is Leekie, who goes over Sarah/Beth’s medical reports and concludes that it’s not Beth after all. Olivier asks him which one she is if not Beth. Leekie tells him that it’s none of Olivier’s concern and orders him to bring “Beth” in. Sarah exits the diner, on the phone with Cosima. Sarah assures her she’s not going to give Cosima up, but Cosima wonders that maybe they should tell Olivier everything. A shocked Sarah points out that Cosima was the one who said they’d terminate if they came to know that their subjects are self-aware. But Cosima thinks that their creators, having a tremendous investment in them, would protect them. Cosima asks if Sarah’s heard of Dr. Aldous Leekie, the poster boy for “Neolution”. Sarah tells her about Olivier’s club “Neolution” and Olivier’s supposed “tail”. Cosima explains to Sarah about Neolution and mentions the lecture by Leekie she and Delphine attended. This annoys Sarah since Cosima promised to stay away from Delphine but Cosima counters that she never agreed to that and a frustrated Sarah hangs up. Cosima is getting ready, going through her clothes when there is a knock on her door- it’s Delphine. Cosima opens the door for her and hurries off to get dressed. At his apartment, Paul gets out of the shower to find Olivier waiting for him. Olivier asks him where “Beth” is. Paul claims she’s with “Christine”. Olivier is irritated since Paul was supposed to keep a close eye on Beth but Paul replies that he couldn’t force her. Olivier reveals to him that his subject, “Beth” is an imposter and has been killing the test but Paul acts clueless. At Siobhan’s, Kira and Sarah sit at the piano. Felix joins them and teases Sarah for being terrible at playing the piano. Felix teaches Kira to play something on the piano, while Siobhan hands Sarah a photo album with some photos of Sarah. Siobhan explains to Sarah how England was in great distress in the 1980s. She asks Sarah what she remembers about Brixton. Sarah remembers that they were all women around and kids would come and go. Siobhan explains that she and some of her friends worked in social services and helped women, children, deportees, refugees and radicals on the run. In the album, Siobhan points out the picture of a man, Carlton. Carlton would smuggle in children to hide them and Sarah was one of them. Sarah wonders why they needed to hide her, but Siobhan tells her that she doesn’t know. Before Carlton was arrested, he begged Siobhan to hide Sarah and so she moved here with Sarah and Felix. Delphine and Cosima are having dinner at a restaurant. They are discussing Delphine’s “boyfriend” when they spot Leekie. Delphine wants to invite him over and Cosima hesitantly agrees. Leekie joins them at their table. Cosima mentions that her thesis is on epigenetic influence on clone cells. But Leekie seems unaffected and tells her that it’s a fascinating field. Leekie asks if either of them is aware of the work being done at the Dyad institute and explains that they created a pluripotent stem cell line from human baby teeth. Cosima points out that he’s also perfected a number of proprietary cloning techniques, in bacteria, amphibians, insects and human skin grafts. In addition to that, they’re patenting transgenic embryonic stem cells. Leekie admits that they hope to do that once they get the necessary approvals, but also mentions that this is not public knowledge. Cosima laughs and reveals that she did some digging. In Olivier’s office, Paul gets the news that Beth is actually dead. Paul asks Olivier who Sarah is and all Olivier tells him is that Sarah is from Europe. Paul asks him whether this imposter killed Beth. Olivier tells him that they think she was the one who killed Beth and the other subjects. Olivier lays out pictures of Paul in combat uniform and promises to Paul that if he helps make things right, Afghanistan goes away. Paul agrees to help him but is definitely not happy to do so. Back at the restaurant, Leekie asks Cosima and Delphine apply to the Dyad Institute. Cosima is not so sure about it but Leekie urges her to. Leekis claims that he can tell Cosima has a unique perspective but Cosima is not convinced, and replies with a hint of hostility. Delphine listens on, careful to stay out of the argument. As Sarah and Felix are leaving, Siobhan’s hands over the photo album to Sarah and tells her that she understands if Sarah has to go back in the past to move forward. Mrs. S. vows to keep Kira safe, just as she once did Sarah. Grateful and finally understanding how lucky she is to have Siobhan in her life, Sarah embraces her. Olivier hands Paul his phone and orders him to call Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah is taking Kira up to bed when her phone rings. Sarah answers the phone cautiously. When Paul calls her Beth, Sarah catches on to what’s happening and goes along with it. Paul tells her that he needs her to do something for him. He shouts into the phone: “They know you’re not Beth, run!” Paul lunges at Olivier, but a woman present there stabs Paul with an injection, making him faint. Sarah and Felix arrive at Neolution. Though they know Paul wants to protect Sarah, Felix in unsure they should rescue him since he told her to run. But Sarah can’t leave Paul as she blames herself for what happened to him. Sarah calls Helena, who has broken into Beth’s apartment and is going through Beth’s things. Helena reminds Sarah that it’s almost midnight, but Sarah says that she has information for her and names Olivier. Helena is unsure, but Sarah tries to convince her that Olivier is more important than a clone. She wants Helena to meet her at Neolution. Felix and Sarah try to get in, but the door is locked. The door opens and a couple exits and Sarah hurries to catch the door. She tells Felix to call Art and tell him everything if she’s not back in 15 minutes. As Sarah hurries down the basement, she shows up on the security cameras. Sarah roams the hallways until the woman from Olivier’s office finds her. Paul is tied to a chair as Olivier demands to know whom Paul is working for, but Paul denies working for anyone. The woman accompanies Sarah to Olivier’s office and tells Olivier that “Beth” is there to see Olivier. Olivier leaves a message for Leekie to call him as soon as he can. Olivier is intrigued by Sarah and says that he’s never seen “one of them” in the flesh in all the years he’s worked for Neolution. Paul tells Sarah that Olivier thinks she is the clone killing the others. Sarah tells Olivier that the one killing the clones is blonde, Ukrainian, and a religious nut but Olivier ignores her. Olivier is about to show her his tail when his phone rings. Olivier says on the phone that he’s got Sarah and is ordered to get Sarah “ready to travel”. A hood is put over Sarah’s head and she is handcuffed and led down the corridor. On one of the security feed screens, Helena is seen entering the club but Paul and Olivier miss her as they are watching Sarah. Olivier thinks that Sarah is irresistible and says that he understands why Paul did this. Paul looks on as Helena knocks out the woman accompanying Sarah. Sarah orders Helena to untie her, but Helena wants the name of a clone. She chokes Sarah until Sarah agrees to give her a name. Olivier holds a knife against Paul’s throat but Paul does not seem too worried as he looks on at the security monitor. Olivier also looks at the screen too, to find the woman accompanying Sarah on the floor, unconscious and Sarah sitting alone, still tied up. Olivier hurries to the room where Sarah is, but when he removes the hood, it’s Helena underneath. He holds a knife to her face and asks her who she is. Helena smacks him face down on the table, holds the knife to his throat and orders him to show her tail. As he shows her his tail, Helena tells him she has a message from Tomas, grabs his tail and cuts it off! Paul watches this on the security feed and sees Sarah running back, wearing Helena’s jacket. Sarah runs up to him and starts to untie him. Felix gets worried and makes a call to Art. Just as he is about tell Art everything, Sarah bangs on the window with Paul by her side and Felix hangs up. Back at Felix’s, Sarah, Fee and Paul discuss the events of the evening. Sarah reveals that she gave Helena her own name since she didn’t have a choice. As Paul takes Sarah’s hand, Felix, taking the hint, decides to go get drunk. Paul warns her that they can’t go back to the townhouse since “they” will be looking for her. But Sarah, tired of all the running, gives Paul a kiss. Cosima stares at the Dyad business card, deep in thought. Delphine thinks that working for Leekie would be the opportunity of a lifetime. Cosima leans in and kisses a stunned Delphine. Cosima thinks that she made a huge mistake, but Delphine insists that although that’s not the case she has to go and hurries out. At the police station, as Art is about to leave, DeAngelis calls him back as the fingerprint results on the Jane Doe have finally come through and they match Sarah. Both stare in shock at Sarah’s mugshot, astounded by the fact that Sarah and Beth look exactly the same. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Helena * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Michael Mando as Vic (credit only) * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Matt Frewer as Dr. Leekie * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine * Skyler Wexler as Kira * David Richmond-Peck as Olivier * Sarain Boyland as Astrid * Daniel Kash as Tomas Cast * Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis * Ron Lea as Lieutenant Gavin Hardcastle * Jean Yoon as Janis Beckwith * Nicholas Rose as Colin * Edsson Morales as Coat Check Boy * Jessyca-Lynn Doucett as Practioner * Jeremy Hernandez as Clubber * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Centipede" by Knife Party *"Bass Up, Treble Down" by Xtra Testosterone *"I Got You Babe" by Sonny & Cher *"Barely Standing (feat. Datsik & Sabi)" by Diplo *"Yo Yo Get Funky (Durden Dubstep Remix)" by Dennis Ruyer *"Braindead" by Zomboy *"Previously On" by Trevor Yuile *"Helena's Melody" by Trevor Yuile *"Cosima and Delphine's First Kiss" by Trevor Yuile Screencaps OrphanBlackS01E07-0060.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0065.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0066.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0071.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0072.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0077.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0078.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0083.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0084.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0089.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0090.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0095.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0096.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0101.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0102.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0107.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0108.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0113.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0114.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0119.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0120.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0125.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0126.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0131.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0132.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0137.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0138.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0144.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0145.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0150.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0151.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0156.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0157.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0163.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0169.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0171.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0178.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0179.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0185.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0186.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0191.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0192.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0197.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0198.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0203.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0204.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0246.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0247.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0252.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0253.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0258.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0259.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0264.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0265.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0270.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0271.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0276.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0277.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0282.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0283.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0288.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0289.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0295.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0296.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0301.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0302.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0307.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0308.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0313.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0314.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0320.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0321.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0326.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0327.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0332.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0333.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0339.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0340.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0345.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0346.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0351.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0352.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0358.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0359.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0364.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0365.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0370.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0371.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0376.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0377.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0382.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0383.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0388.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0389.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0394.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0395.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0400.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0401.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0406.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0407.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0412.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0413.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0418.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0419.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0424.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0425.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0430.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0431.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0437.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0438.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0443.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0444.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0449.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0450.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0456.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0457.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0462.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0463.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0468.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0469.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0474.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0475.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0480.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0481.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0486.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0487.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0492.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0493.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0499.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0500.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0505.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0506.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0511.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0512.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0517.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0518.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0523.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0524.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0529.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0530.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0536.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0537.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0542.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0543.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0548.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0549.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0554.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0555.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0560.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0561.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0566.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0567.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0572.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0573.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0578.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0579.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0586.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0587.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0593.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0594.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0601.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0602.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0608.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0609.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0615.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0616.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0621.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0622.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0628.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0634.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0635.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0640.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0641.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0646.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0647.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0652.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0653.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0658.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0659.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0664.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0665.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0670.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0671.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0677.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0678.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0684.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0685.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0690.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0691.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0696.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0697.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0703.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0704.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0709.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0710.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0715.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0716.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0724.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0725.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0730.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0731.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0736.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0737.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0742.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0743.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0749.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0750.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0755.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0756.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0761.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0762.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0767.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0768.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0773.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0774.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0779.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0780.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0785.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0786.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0791.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0792.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0797.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0798.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0803.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0804.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0809.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0810.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0816.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0817.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0822.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0823.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0830.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0831.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0836.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0837.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0843.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0844.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0851.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0852.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0857.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0858.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0863.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0864.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0869.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0870.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0875.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0876.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0881.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0882.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0887.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0888.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0893.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0894.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0899.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0900.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0905.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0906.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0911.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0912.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0917.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0918.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0923.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0924.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0929.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0930.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0935.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0936.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0941.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0942.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0947.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0948.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0953.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0954.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0959.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0960.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0965.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0966.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0971.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0972.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0978.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0979.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0984.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0985.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0990.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0991.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0996.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-0997.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1002.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1003.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1010.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1011.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1016.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1017.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1022.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1023.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1028.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1029.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1034.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1035.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1041.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1042.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1047.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1048.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1053.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1054.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1059.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1060.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1065.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1066.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1071.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1072.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1077.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1078.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1083.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1084.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1089.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1090.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1095.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1096.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1101.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1102.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1108.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1109.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1115.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1116.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1121.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1122.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1127.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1128.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1133.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1134.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1139.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1140.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1145.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1146.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1151.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1152.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1158.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1159.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1164.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1165.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1170.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1171.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1176.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1177.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1183.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1184.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1189.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1190.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1196.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1197.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1202.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1203.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1208.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1209.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1215.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1216.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1222.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1223.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1228.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1229.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1234.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1235.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1240.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1241.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1246.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1247.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1252.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1253.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1258.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1259.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1264.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1265.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1270.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1271.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1276.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1277.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1282.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1283.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1290.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1291.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1298.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1299.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1304.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1305.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1310.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1311.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1317.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1318.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1323.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1324.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1329.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1331.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1336.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1337.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1342.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1343.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1348.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1349.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1354.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1355.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1360.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1361.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1366.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1367.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1373.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1374.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1379.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1380.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1385.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1386.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1391.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1392.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1397.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1398.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1404.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1405.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1410.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1411.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1416.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1417.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1422.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1423.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1431.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1432.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1437.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1438.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1443.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1444.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1449.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1450.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1455.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1456.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1461.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1462.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1467.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1468.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1473.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1474.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1479.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1481.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1486.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1487.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1492.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1493.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1498.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1499.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1504.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1505.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1510.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1511.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1516.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1517.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1522.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1523.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1528.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1529.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1534.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1535.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1542.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1543.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1548.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1549.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1554.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1555.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1560.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1561.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1566.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1567.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1573.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1574.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1580.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1581.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1586.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1587.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1592.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1593.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1598.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1599.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1604.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1605.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1610.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1611.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1616.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1617.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1622.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1623.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1628.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1634.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1635.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1640.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1641.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1647.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1648.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1653.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1654.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1659.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1660.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1665.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1666.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1671.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1672.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1677.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1678.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1683.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1684.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1689.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1690.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1695.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1696.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1701.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1702.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1707.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1708.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1713.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1714.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1719.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1720.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1725.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1726.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1731.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1732.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1737.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1738.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1743.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1744.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1749.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1750.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1756.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1757.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1762.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1763.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1768.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1769.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1774.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1775.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1780.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1781.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1786.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1787.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1792.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1794.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1799.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1800.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1805.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1806.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1811.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1812.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1817.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1818.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1824.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1825.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1830.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1831.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1836.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1837.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1845.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1846.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1851.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1852.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1857.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1858.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1863.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1864.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1869.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1870.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1875.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1876.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1881.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1882.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1887.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1888.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1893.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1894.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1899.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1900.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1905.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1906.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1911.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1912.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1917.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1918.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1923.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1924.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1930.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1931.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1937.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1938.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1943.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1944.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1949.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1950.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1956.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1957.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1963.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1964.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1970.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1971.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1976.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1977.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1982.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1983.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1988.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1989.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1994.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-1996.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2001.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2002.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2007.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2008.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2013.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2014.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2019.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2020.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2025.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2026.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2032.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2033.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2038.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2039.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2045.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2046.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2051.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2052.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2057.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2058.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2063.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2064.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2069.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2070.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2075.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2076.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2081.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2082.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2087.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2088.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2093.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2094.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2099.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2100.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2105.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2106.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2111.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2112.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2117.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2118.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2123.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2124.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2129.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2130.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2135.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2136.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2141.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2142.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2147.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2148.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2153.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2154.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2159.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2160.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2165.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2166.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2171.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2172.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2177.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2178.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2183.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2184.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2189.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2191.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2196.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2197.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2203.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2204.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2210.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2211.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2217.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2218.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2223.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2224.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2229.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2230.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2236.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2237.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2242.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2243.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2249.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2250.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2255.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2256.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2261.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2262.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2267.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2268.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2273.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2274.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2281.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2282.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2287.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2288.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2293.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2294.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2299.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2300.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2305.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2306.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2311.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2312.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2317.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2318.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2323.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2324.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2329.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2330.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2335.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2336.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2341.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2342.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2347.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2348.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2353.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2354.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2359.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2360.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2365.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2366.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2371.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2372.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2377.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2378.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2383.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2384.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2389.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2390.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2395.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2396.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2401.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2402.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2407.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2408.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2413.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2414.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2420.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2421.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2426.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2427.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2432.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2433.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2439.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2440.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2445.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2446.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2451.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2452.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2457.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2458.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2463.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2464.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2469.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2470.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2475.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2476.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2481.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2482.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2488.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2489.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2494.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2495.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2500.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2501.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2506.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2507.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2512.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2513.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2518.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2519.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2524.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2525.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2530.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2531.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2532.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2534.jpg OrphanBlackS01E07-2535.jpg References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series